


Lessons

by AvengingAngel



Series: Lessons [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Animal Transformation, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Body Worship, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Experienced Crowley (Good Omens), Gardens & Gardening, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Insecure Aziraphale (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Male corporations, Porn With Plot, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Sweet Crowley (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Virgin Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengingAngel/pseuds/AvengingAngel
Summary: Aziraphale never really thought of it before.And now he can. That's a Thing.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Lessons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700311
Comments: 18
Kudos: 322





	Lessons

They hadn’t planned any of it. In fact, since the Apocawasn’t, they didn’t plan anything at all, nor did they follow anyone else’s plans, even Ineffable ones.

Somehow, in the passing six months, Crowley had moved into the bookshop. It happened slowly, and then all at once. The usual dinners, and lunches, and trips to the park. Late night drinking that led to all-night drinking. One plant that needed more attention had migrated over, then another, and another, and then Aziraphale found himself using a minor miracle to create a greenhouse between the bookshop and the property next door. It really shouldn’t be there, but he only folded physics a little bit, and Crowley was so happy in there he couldn’t bring himself to really mind it.

Eventually, Crowley used his own miracle to give himself a bedroom. Seemed silly to go all the way home to sleep when it got so very late. And of course, his Bentley needed a room, so of course he added a garage for it in the basement that had never existed before.

More of Crowley’s things migrated over, and more of his style took over the living areas.

And then one night they simply fell asleep together. Crowley was a fan of sleep, always had been and had slept through most of the 19th century. Aziraphale had never seen much point in it, he could happily use those nocturnal hours with his lovely books or a nice cake or three. But Crowley had looked so contented, all curled up on himself, relaxed in a way completely other to what he usually had.

So perhaps it wasn’t quite that much of a surprise when he awoke in the morning actually in the bed with Crowley, cuddled up close to him.

After that, they simply gravitated there every night. Aziraphale ended up with a rather impressive collection of frightfully stylish nightwear. Crowley found it hilarious that he’d found a pair patterned with little snakes and apples.

So, after six months since That Day (no, really, they didn’t need to discuss it, living through it was quite enough, thank you very much) they were unofficially living together, happily whiling away their days with books and plants, food and wine, and wonderful afternoon walks in the park.

And then, one cold morning in January, when the snow had just begun to sprinkle over London like icing sugar on a pastry, Aziraphale woke up and thought ‘beautiful’ instead of simply ‘safe’. He looked at Crowley and noticed all the things he had stubbornly ignored for six thousand years.

Oh, of course he had always known that Crowley possessed a frightfully appealing corporation. He was a demon, he used temptations every day, of course he would be appealing. And yes, very well, he admitted that Crowley smelled particularly scrumptious. Something deliciously smoky and spicy. He’d always known it, but he found he now knew it in a whole new way.

As he lay there staring at his sleeping friend (friend? Was that the right word? He wasn’t quite sure anymore), he contemplated things he had always pushed to the back of his mind in a tightly sealed box labelled ‘Do Not Touch Ever’.

He could open said box now.

When the Almighty had created humans, She had briefed all the angels on how they worked. Aziraphale had, admittedly, focussed more on this new thing of food (how wonderful that had looked), but he remembered his lessons. He knew that his corporation had the same capabilities as a human, even if he had never used them all. She had made them that way, he and the other angels. He supposed that included demons, seeing as they were once angels.

Sleeping was a new one, but it was rather nice to dream, and to wake up all warm and cosy, tummy rumbling for something yummy. Crowley waking beside him to tease him about the state of his curls.

He knew that male and female humans were subtly different. The basic processes of their survival were the same. To breathe, to eat, to eliminate waste. They were terribly social creatures, no matter the gender. Truly, they were awfully complicated under the surface, but the basics of survival were the same for both genders.

Over the centuries, Aziraphale had inhabited a male corporation for the majority of the time. He’d been a female once or twice, when the occasion called for it. Some of those gowns! They’d been so very pretty. But mostly, he had been male for most of his 6000 years on Earth.

Crowley was much more fluid. Male, female, he seemed to switch every other century it seemed. He’d been male a little more than he’d been female. Aziraphale had never really held an opinion on which form seemed to suit the demon better. They were both wonderful in their way, and very well formed.

The small matter of how the genders fit together…well. That was a whole different subject. It seemed frightfully complicated to the angel. And more than a little messy.

God had never really forbidden Her angels from exploring the possibilities of their earthly forms. In fact, he knew of several who had gone a little wild their first visits.

But Aziraphale had always considered himself of a higher standing, held to higher standards. Food was one thing. And books, he did so love to read. And yes, the dancing was a little strange to his Brethren, but it had been such fun. The clothes…well, yes, he might have pushed his boundaries with his clothes, just a little of course. He’d never strayed too far from the rules.

The Other Thing, the one that was so highly regarded by so very many. He’d never experienced such earthly pleasures. The humans seemed to, quite a lot if he had been observing correctly. And demons…well, of course they indulged in it. Temptation and all.

And Crowley was a demon. Surely he had…he must have.

“I can hear you thinking, angel,” Crowley murmured, snuggling closer. “What’s got your feathers in a twist?”

Oh, dear heavens. His hand was so warm on Aziraphale’s tummy, and his hair was so soft where it tickled his neck.

“Angel?”

“Hmm? Oh, I was…I…haveyouhadsex?”

Crowley propped himself up on an elbow and stared at him confusedly, that warm hand still resting on Aziraphale and spreading that lovely warmth.

“Aziraphale, I speak dozens of languages, but that wasn’t one of them.”

“Well…uh…I was just…it was an errant thought really, of no really consequence. But I was just wondering…if you had…if you…well, the more…carnal side of a corporation. Have you ever…indulged?”

Even for Crowley, who had millennia of working through Aziraphale’s babbling, it was a tough one to decipher. But, after a moment, it all fell into place.

“You mean have I had sex?”

“Um…well…yes.”

“Course I have,” he said flippantly. He settled back against the angel’s side and snuggled back into the warmth. “Demon. Sort of part of the job. Fairly easy way to tempt someone. Come to think of it, it’s been a while.” He fell silent as he tried to remember when it was, his fingers fiddling with the buttons of Aziraphale’s pyjama top. “Two or three centuries, maybe. Could be longer. Never really kept track of these things.”

“Oh.”

“Strange thing to contemplate, strange for you anyway. Any reason you were thinking of it?”

“Just…letting my mind wander. Things I’d never really considered before, that seemed…forbidden.”

“And now we’re not on anyone’s radar anymore, so you’re free to think of it?”

“Quite.”

“I see.”

It seemed to be a very loaded ‘I see’. There was weight behind it and meaning, and perhaps a little thoughtfulness. As if it had sparked thinking in Crowley too.

“Have you had sex?” Crowley asked.

“No! Of course I haven’t! I’m an angel!”

“If I remember correctly, there’s never been a rule against your lot doing that, has there?”

“Well…no, not really.”

“Didn’t think so. So…you just haven’t gotten around to it?”

“Something of that sort.”

“Right.” He wriggled around until he could sit up, stretching, and Aziraphale had the strongest urge to toy with his pillow-messy hair. “Time for breakfast for you, I can hear you gurgling.”

“Will you join me?”

“I’ll have coffee. That do you?”

“I suppose it will suffice.”

And with that, the demon stood and disappeared into the bathroom.

Breakfast ended up being a delightful selection of pastries Crowley went and fetched with some wonderful tea. The subject of carnal desires wasn’t brought up again.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

More time passed, and they made the decision to leave London.

It was busy and loud and as much as they would miss their walks in the park, the cottage they found was perfect. A quaint little kitchen just big enough to keep Aziraphale satisfied. A beautiful home library. A small miracle made it much bigger of course. He’d sold the shop and a vast amount of his books, but many of them came with them. He’d spent more than a week happily unboxing them and shelving them and then moving them so they made more sense (though only to him).

And the garden was glorious. Crowley spent hours upon hours tending his plants. He still threatened them, which still yielded results, but he was rather a bit nicer to them. Indeed, when they ventured off to have a wander, the garden stall at the local village Saturday market saw a large sum of money. Crowley spent more than any other customer on fancy weed killers and herbal growth formulas.

So his plants were still terrified, but they were very well fed.

A quite new development happened one unreasonably hot afternoon in June, almost a year to the day of the Apocawasn’t.

Aziraphale put down his book and fanned at himself. He divested himself of all layers but his shirt and trousers, and made his way to the kitchen, where he availed himself of the freezer.

He stood for long moments, enjoying the spill of cold air across his face and tumbling over his bare toes, before he plucked up a strawberry ice cream cone, and a double chocolate one for Crowley. Having acquired the treats, he made his way leisurely to the garden, and stopped dead in the doorway.

Instead of his demon puttering about, plucking wilted leaves and obsessively checking soil and moisture and such (truly, Aziraphale had never really had an aptitude for such things), there was an enormous snake curled up in a patch of sun having a nap.

The angel couldn’t help but stare. Who knew Crowley could still transform himself? He hadn’t seen his friend in the form since Eden, and even then, he hadn’t truly paid attention. It was a demon, tempting Eve and all that. Just a demon.

But…oh. He was such a shiny wonderful black. And that red belly was so striking.

He opened Crowley’s treat and ambled across the grass, the snake opening one eye as he approached.

“For you, dear boy,” he said, holding it out. “Shall I just…right, I’ll just…there you go.”

Crowley stared and how he managed not to laugh would forever remain a mystery. The angel had tucked the lolly stick into the space between his coils so he could eat it as a snake. He’d even set a tissue under it so if it dripped, he wouldn’t get sticky.

“Angel…I can’t eat it like this,” he said with a chuckle as he changed back, lolly in hand. “But thanks for the thought.”

“You can’t?”

“Nah. Tongue’s too skinny. Only really good for sniffing out something good to swallow whole.”

“Of course! I’d never thought of it that way before. Of course. To be perfectly honest, I hadn’t thought of you transforming into that form. Silly, really. I should have.”

“Oh, I don’t do it often. But the sun felt so damn good on my scales. Like a nice warm bath really,” he said, taking a bite. “Don’t you ever…”

“What? Become a serpent?”

“No. Your wings. Don’t you ever let them out? Just for a stretch?”

“No, not since…”

“Yeah. Bugger of a day, that.” He contemplated his treat and used delicate teeth to peel off the frozen chocolate, munching away at it. “Anyway, the garden is my retreat. Totally hidden from view. Someone could literally be looking into the garden and not see a thing. So you could. If you wanted.”

Aziraphale smiled at him and was satisfied to see him blush.

“I think I will.”

Within moments, his wings were stretched out behind him, and he stretched them even further, feeling the joints and muscles flex, the feathers puff.

“Look at you,” Crowley scolded. In a few bites his lolly was gone and he jabbed the stick into the grass before he rolled to his feet and moved to sit behind the angel. “You’re all twisted and tangled. You’ve even got a few broken feathers back here. Honestly, when was the last time you preened these?”

“It’s been a while,” he admitted.

“May I?” he asked cautiously.

It was such a personal thing, an incredibly intimate thing, to have someone preen your wings. Usually it was reserved for a brother or sister, someone you trusted wholly. But who was that if not Crowley?

“I would be grateful for your help,” he said and sighed as Crowley’s fingers began to comb through his plumage. It was all so nice, the feel of those long familiar hands on his wings. Tension he hadn’t even realised he’d been carrying began to melt away as he was groomed.

Hours it took, Crowley happily occupied with his self-appointed task, Aziraphale letting out a little moan when it felt particularly good, or a whimper when not so good. The occasional quick sting as a broken or unsalvageable feather was plucked out, always soothed with a gentle touch.

The sky was a lovely rosy pink before Crowley switched to simply stroking his wings, from the point where they joined his back right to the tips.

“Angel?”

“Hmmm?”

“About that thing you asked.”

“Which thing?” he mumbled, lazily twirling one of his discarded feathers through the grass.

“About…carnal relations.”

Well, the relaxed feeling was nice while it lasted.

“I didn’t think you remembered that conversation,” he said, face burning as he squirmed, but Crowley just kept petting him, stroking his feathers and occasionally his hair.

“Don’t be dense, I remember all our conversations,” he said flippantly, and it certainly caused something to flip in Aziraphale, round about his tummy.

“Oh?”

“Yes. Anyway, that particular conversation. When you asked me if I’d had sex. I was thinking…maybe we could have sex sometime.”

Aziraphale actually felt his corporation stop breathing and took a second to remind himself to do it. Then he turned and looked over his shoulder into those beautiful yellow eyes.

“You…you would want to…with…with me?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah. I mean, it’d be nice not to have to hold anything back, not try and hide my eyes, not worry about popping a wing or two. You’ve already seen that. And you’re an angel, all heaven built and that. No worry about hurting you accidentally. You can take it.”

“So it is simply that you don’t wish to worry about anything.”

“No. It’s that I’ve been in love with you for at least six thousand years and I’d really like to kiss you, maybe see where we go from there.”

Aziraphale’s mouth dropped open and Crowley smiled slightly as he tucked a finger under his chin to close it.

“See, I can’t remember much of before I Fell,” Crowley said. “But I’m fairly sure that I loved you up there as well. Because I think I fell in love with you somewhere between you telling me you gave away that sword and you shielding me from the rain. It’s always been you, angel. Only you. You’ve seen my worst, seen my best, seen all the bits inbetween. And never, not once, have you ever shied away from me. Being with you…it just is. It’s us, it’s always been us. I’d quite like to be us for the rest of eternity, if that’s alright.”

“Yes,” he whispered. “Quite alright. But…you don’t…I mean…you know I…well, I haven’t…”

“Hush. I know. It’s really not that hard to pick up. Mostly instinctual. And I can…guide you round the curves,” he said, sliding a warm hand around Aziraphale’s belly and pulling him back. He tucked his chin over one shoulder as he manifested his own wings (perfectly groomed of course), tangling the black and white. “No rush. We’ve got forever, after all. Just wanted to make things clear is all.”

“Very clear,” Aziraphale said, relaxing against him. It was surprisingly comfortable to sit like that, held safe in Crowley’s arms and wings. “Abundantly.”

“Good. Spot of dinner then?”

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Nothing changed between them at first. They continued to eat and read and garden and get blisteringly drunk. They slept in the same bed curled around each other.

But they didn’t become more physical, not beyond their usual interactions.

Crowley spent an awful lot of his time as a snake while the weather was so hot. Aziraphale took to reading in the garden with a napping Crowley’s head on his lap, absently petting him as the day drifted away.

It was one evening, about a month after their conversation, that Aziraphale brought it up again.

Crowley might not be a fan of eating as a general rule, but he was a master of the kitchen and loved to cook, especially if he could use things he’d grown in his garden. It had suddenly burst to life, producing in such abundance that he would worry about it going bad if his angel didn’t have quite the appetite. Aziraphale actually suspected the plants were trying to impress their master with their abundance, or maybe thank the angel that crooned at them when Crowley was napping.

Crowley loved to cook for Aziraphale, who took such pleasure and delight in food.

So Aziraphale perched on his usual stool as Crowley donned his apron and began to chop vegetables for a spot of tempura.

“Crowley, I was wondering if we could discuss…things. A little further I mean. We rather left a few things unsaid.”

“Fire away,” Crowley said, twirling his knife as he selected the peppers he wanted from the bounty before him.

“You said that you had been in love with me for six thousand years. But you never said anything, not once! Don’t you think that warrants a conversation?”

Crowley thought about it for a few minutes, before he shrugged. “Didn’t seem to matter much. It was just how I felt. Mostly I just wanted to be around you. Don’t get me wrong, sometimes I wanted to throttle you. But mostly I just wanted you as my friend. Does that make sense?”

“Yes, it does.”

“You haven’t told me how you feel,” he pointed out gently.

“Haven’t I?”

“No. But I just want to be totally transparent, that you don’t have to feel the same. If you don’t have…if you…I mean…urk…”

“Crowley, stop,” he said, reaching out to cover the hand reaching for a mushroom. “My dear one. How could you not know how I feel about you? Of course I love you. I’ve always loved you. True, I haven’t always thought of it or given a name to it, not really thought I should consider such things. But…”

“But?”

“That morning, when I asked you. I woke up and realised I could think of those things. That you and I…well, we’re our own side now. No one to tell us off or any such thing. And maybe…if it’s you and I…no one would tell me off for loving you. So I could. And I could actually let myself instead of trying to hide it all away.”

Crowley smiled at him and rounded the kitchen island to take both of his hands.

“See? You get it. You understand completely.”

It was an impulse Aziraphale didn’t want to ignore, so he gave into it and leaned in, resting his forehead against Crowley’s sternum, and those wonderful hands untangled from his and cradled his head, stroking his curls. His own hands found their way around to rest on the base of Crowley’s spine.

“I must admit…I’m not quite sure how we go about…the…uh…”

“The physical stuff will come,” Crowley promised, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “When you want it, just let me know, and I’ll show you how. Okay?”

“Okay.”

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

It reminded Aziraphale of the rain before Noah’s boat set sail.

It had been raining for two days, and while Aziraphale was perfectly content to curl up on the sofa with a good book series or three and a nice cup of tea (and cake, and biscuits, he wasn’t a heathen, of course he had biscuits), Crowley was not.

He kept wandering to the window and staring mournfully at his garden.

“Maybe I should just miracle them little umbrellas,” he said the evening of day three of the deluge.

“Why would you do that?”

“Well, if they get overwatered, they could die. Umbrellas would keep the rain off them.”

“Wouldn’t it simply seep into the ground, making the umbrellas useless?”

“Bugger.”

“I’m sure they’ll be fine,” he soothed, setting his book aside and crossing to him, taking his hand. “Really. It’s their natural environment. And aren’t you always threatening them that you’ll stop pampering them so much? Perhaps you can use this…sort of a…a…an example! Yes, an example of just what good care you give them.”

“Yeah,” he said slowly, looking again at the rain with new eyes. “Yeah! Show them how shit it could be! Thanks, angel.”

“You’re very welcome. Now, come and have a scotch, dear boy.”

“Can we watch it?”

The angel sighed. “Yes, go on then.”

Crowley let out a little squeak of excitement and grabbed the remote, flicking over to the channel that showed nothing but terrible reality shows.

“But why must they show that?” Aziraphale complained, two episodes in, when two of the ‘contestants’ were completely naked in the hot tub.

“’s entertainment,” Crowley countered, mouth full of popcorn.

“It’s immodest.”

“No modesty in trash tv.”

And right at that moment, there was a massive crash of thunder, a blinding flash of lightning, and the death of all electricity in the cottage.

“Oh, my.”

“Yeah,” Crowley agreed, snapping his fingers and making the candles dotted around the room (“for the aesthetic, angel!”) come to life. “I think She’s a little pissed off.”

“No, she assigned Mikael to rain. He must be in a foul temper. Probably having a disagreement with Uriel again. Those two are always sniping at each other. So territorial.”

“Sounds like you miss it up there.”

“What? Oh no! Certainly not! Listening to them bicker for another few thousand years? No thank you.”

Crowley chuckled at his shudder and nudged his thigh with his foot.

“You’re teasing me,” Aziraphale said with a huff. “Of course you are. Foul fiend.”

Crowley was entirely unrepentant.

“So what shall we do until we have power again?” Aziraphale asked. “We could play a board game. I bought a Scrabble set!”

“No, absolutely not. I’m not playing any kind of board game with you, not after the great Monopoly disaster. Poor Newt. Even I wouldn’t destroy someone quite so thoroughly in a game, Aziraphale. No, no, thank you. I learnt my lesson that night. No board games with the Angel of the Eastern Gate.”

“I didn’t intend to.”

“And that, right there, is why it’s so terrifying,” he said, pointing at him as he slid to his feet, wandering to the kitchen. He returned after a few moments with the three tubs of ice cream and the little basket of ice lollies, plus the frosty bottle of vodka. “Freezers down. Might as well.”

They’d made it through two of the tubs and most of the lollies before Aziraphale put down his spoon and squirmed.

“You can’t possibly be done,” Crowley said, working on a stubborn chunk of brownie. “I’ve seen you do three times this as a snack and still have room for more.”

“Maybe I…I should be done.”

“What?”

“Maybe I should be done!”

Crowley put down his spoon and sat up from his lounging position. Aziraphale was very red, and squirming like a human who had just mortified themselves. Crowley hadn’t seen him look that way before, not even when he’d given away his sword.

“Aziraphale,” he said carefully, reaching out and taking his hand. “Why should you? It’s ice cream. You love ice cream.”

He mumbled something Crowley couldn’t make out.

“Angel, please. Talk to me. Whatever is suddenly bothering you, it can’t be that bad.”

“I…it’s silly.”

“I’ve never thought you were silly. Come on. Whatever it is, you can tell me. Nothing me and you can’t tell each other.”

“I…I was just thinking…about things.”

“Things.”

“Yes. Things,” he said it with meaning, as if that explained it all, and it sort of did.

“Oh. Things. What about…Things?”

“It occurs to me that we…that I…well, I don’t…I’m not…oh, bugger it. I’m…” He took a deep breath, tossed back the shot of vodka Crowley hadn’t gotten to yet, and then whispered, “I’m fat.”

Crowley’s jaw dropped and he couldn’t make a single sound.

“Angel,” he breathed eventually, rolling to his knees and crawling across so he could cup his jaw and force him to look at him. “Hey. Come on. Look at me.”

“No,” he mumbled, pulling away, but Crowley wouldn’t let him.

“Come on. Look at me. That’s it. Is this something that’s been worrying you?”

“Maybe…just a bit.”

“Oh, Aziraphale. No. There’s nothing wrong with you. You’re perfect, just as you are.”

“But…it’s just…Gabriel…”

“Oh that fucking stuffed pigeon,” he growled. “Let me guess. He made fun of you, said you weren’t enough, said you’d let yourself go?”

“Said he didn’t sully the temple of his celestial body with…gross matter,” he said sadly, glancing at the empty containers.

“What a fucking wanker.” He sighed and pressed their foreheads together. “If I didn’t like my angel ‘sullying the temple of his celestial body’, do you think I’d keep cooking for you? I love my angel eating what I make, and enjoying it. Don’t you realise how much I enjoy watching you eat? It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful.”

“You may think that, but you’re not disputing my weight.”

“Because it’s not something to dispute.” He pulled back and settled so he was more comfortable before he really got into it. “Yes, you’re fat. But I like it. I like you all round and squashy. Our cuddles wouldn’t work half so well if you weren’t. You’re warm and soft and perfect. Aziraphale, there is nothing wrong with your form, nothing at all.” He sighed and took his hands, toying with Aziraphale’s fingers. “Why do you think fat is a bad thing?”

“Because…well, you’re…you’re…”

“But you’re not me,” he argued. “I am how I am. I’m thin and snake-ish. I always have been. But you…Angel, you’re beautiful to me. I love the curve of your tummy, the thickness of your thighs, the way your bum jiggles. I love you the way you are, and I think you’re perfect. Nothing like hell,” he finished in a whisper.

“What do you mean? I’m an angel, of course I’m not like hell.”

“That’s the best part. There’s nothing soft and warm in hell. You’ve seen it. Cold and dirty and nothing soft at all. But you…warm and soft and so full of love. The complete opposite of hell. One of the reasons I love you so much. I understand that not everyone finds a tubby little angel appealing, but most people are idiots.”

Aziraphale giggled a little to himself.

“You truly find my corporation appealing?”

“Uh, yeah! Pay attention, angel. You’re supposed to be the smart one.”

Aziraphale chewed on his lower lip and them looked up at Crowley with those oh so blue eyes.

“Crowley, when you said…if I wanted it, I could just let you know and you’d show me how?”

“What do you want to know?” he said with a small smile, propping his chin on a raised knee.

“I’d quite like to kiss you, I think.”

The redhead crooked a finger, beckoning him closer, and the blond shuffled across the carpet until they were really quite close indeed. Certainly, he could see the way Crowley’s slitted pupils widened and narrowed as his eyes focussed.

Closer he came, closer and closer, until Aziraphale was forced to close his eyes or cross them. He closed them. There was the sweep of Crowley’s nose over his and he smiled a little, and then warm lips against his. Gentle, so gentle, so careful and cautious and oh so perfect. He leaned in and they pressed a little harder before they pulled back and Aziraphale felt safe to look again.

“I think I might require more instruction,” he mumbled and Crowley grinned.

“Oh, certainly. Can’t expect you to learn something as complicated with a single lesson. Another?”

He nodded and Crowley moved in faster the second time, capturing Aziraphale’s lower lip between his two and sucking lightly, making the angel inhale sharply through the nose. Crowley’s lips moved, caressing his, making him feel…oh, it was delightful. A squirming in his belly quite unlike anything ever before, and who would have ever known he could feel something so very new after so long in his corporation.

“How was that lesson?” Crowley asked after he pulled back.

“Oh, very illuminating. I think…”

He cut himself off by doing the leaning in, being the one to kiss instead of the one being kissed. He could feel Crowley smiling and kissing back and that was so perfect, so very perfect.

Dear Someone, the touch of Crowley’s tongue did funny things to his innards, made them all squirmy and swirly and…it quite felt like flying, like stretching out his wings and soaring. He made a small sound of surprise and opened his mouth, letting his own tongue move forwards, meeting Crowley’s. He was surprised by it and pulled back.

“It’s forked,” he blurted. “I didn’t…I thought you had a human tongue.”

Crowley stuck out his tongue and looked at it, eyes crossed. Thicker than a true serpent, but definitely forked and flexible.

“Didn’t actually realise I’d switched that,” he said between flickers. He looked at his angel. “Does it bother you?”

“No, not at all. I just wasn’t expecting it. I suppose…I suppose it’s rather more…agile, than mine.”

“Yeah, just a bit,” he grinned with a chuckle.

“You could…you could show me.”

Crowley threaded his fingers into blond curls and pulled him in, taking his mouth and easing his tongue in, twirling it around and making Aziraphale’s toes curl against the carpet. His hands came up quite of their own accord and gripped at Crowley’s shirt, whimpering into the kiss.

He tried to follow Crowley’s lips as they left his, only to gasp as they touched his neck.

“Oh, my,” he murmured, letting his head fall back so Crowley had more room. “Oh!”

Teeth were quite wonderful things.

Buttons, however, were not. He suddenly needed Crowley’s shirt off, and the buttons seemed to be as frustratingly complex as their wearer.

“Slow down,” Crowley said into his ear before he took the lobe between those teeth and nipped. “You’re getting yourself all flustered. They’re just buttons.”

He made his point by swiftly divesting Aziraphale of his buttons and then the whole shirt. He let out a little squeak and his arms flew up to cover himself.

“Now, now, none of that,” Crowley chided. He took each wrist and pulled, leaving him exposed to the flickering candlelight, and then he sighed in enjoyment. “How lovely you are, angel.” His eyes traced down his torso. “Like some sort of desert. See, you’re all cream here,” he said, stroking gentle fingertips over his shoulder and down his chest, until he could circle a nipple and make Aziraphale shiver. “Definitely strawberries here.”

He leaned in for another kiss, that became a whole slew of them.

“Lie back for me,” he said. “Need some room to work, love.”

Aziraphale felt for sure he had surpassed blushing. Left it trailing him in the dirt as he sped towards flaming like his sword. But he did lay back on the rug, feeling it suddenly cushiony beneath him, and he let out a questioning sound.

“My angel needs to be comfortable,” the demon said primly, moving onto his knees as he unbuttoned his own shirt, slipping it off and crawling up to lay beside him, using one hand to trail over his flushed chest. “So lovely,” he murmured to himself. He bent his head and pressed a kiss to his breastbone, and Aziraphale’s hands found flaming locks, caressing his scalp.

“Aziraphale,” he said, suddenly serious, leaning up as looking down at him, holding his wrist tight so the angel would listen to him. “I’m happy whatever. Whatever we get up to or don’t, I’m good with it. And I want you to be good with it too. I want this to go only as far as you’re ready for. So if you tell me to stop, or slow down, or you need a breather, whatever! Then that’s what we’ll do. This only goes as far as you’re ready for, as far as you want. Okay?”

“My sweet demon,” he cooed, tugging at his hair until he came down so he could kiss him.

The kiss moved once more to his neck, and skin on skin felt simply divine. Crowley was warm and real above him, pressing him slightly into the pillowy rug in delightful ways.

“I’ll let you know if it’s too much,” he promised, those lips trailing down to his chest again, this time stopping at a nipple to suck, teeth giving just a hint of pressure, and Aziraphale gasped in surprise, completely unable to say anything. He pushed his chest up and Crowley seemed to understand, because his long fingers found the other nipple and began to toy with it, pulling carefully until Aziraphale was panting, gasping, whimpering as the most interesting arrows of heat travelled along his limbs.

And just when it was almost too much, when it felt like he would scream through the sheer sensation, Crowley moved away from his nipples and nuzzled at his chest, moving down, pressing gentle kisses as he went.

Aziraphale managed to catch his breath a little and then tugged on Crowley’s hair, until he came back up and joined their mouths again.

“Still okay?” Crowley asked when they parted, toying with his curls.

“Yes, still okay.”

“Good. I was wondering…do you make an Effort?”

Aziraphale blinked in surprise, and realised he could feel Crowley’s own Effort hard and pressing against his hip.

“I…yes, I do.”

“Right. Good, good. Just checking, you know, getting the lay of the land. What…uhhh…are you more Adam or Eve…you know…down there?”

Aziraphale smiled even through his fresh blush.

“I tend to go for a male Effort, like yourself.”

“Right! Okay then, good. I can work with that.”

He giggled and cupped his jaw, stroking his cheek, before letting himself slide the hand downwards. Crowley’s skin was so warm and smooth, surprisingly soft for someone who occasionally became a snake. He had nipples, as Aziraphale did, and he feathered his fingertips over one, enjoying the way Crowley shuddered at it.

Neither of them had navels, but there was a definite bulge in those skintight trousers.

Aziraphale took his time exploring his demon, tracing his ribs, teasing nipples, pressing kisses to his neck and throat. Crowley let him have his way, letting out little sighs and moans. Every now and then he’d lean in and kiss him, sometimes with tongue, sometimes just a simple press of lips.

“Crowley…could we…I, well, I don’t quite know, precisely.”

“Hmmm. Well, we can keep on down here, or…we could go upstairs,” he suggested. “First time and all, should be in a bed. Far more comfortable for one thing.”

Aziraphale nodded and let Crowley tug him up, and threw a careless miracle behind them to put out the candles.

The bedroom was dark and echoed with the thunder. Crowley tugged him in, casually kicking the door shut. Aziraphale used his own little miracle to light the candles in the bedroom. He’d wondered, at the time, why they needed quite so many candles. Now he thought they should have them in every single room. Well, maybe not his library. Fire hazards and all. He whimpered as Crowley pressed up against his back, lips finding his neck again.

“So, angel,” he said softly, arms encircling him. “How are we doing? Still having fun? Still enjoying your lessons?”

“Oh, yes. Such an education,” he giggled, reaching back to tangle fingers in Crowley’s hair again. “What comes next?”

“Well, usually, this would be the point of maybe taking the rest of the clothes off. But if you don’t want that yet, we can just keep kissing. Touching maybe. You can do a lot without involving an Effort.”

“Such possibility,” he mused. “Could…would we both be…without the clothes?”

“Mmm hmm,” he hummed into his neck, hands sliding down to the waistband and popping the button. “Yes?”

“Oh, yes. Please.”

The zipper was lowered and then those long hands moved to his hips, easing them down until they succumbed to gravity and fell. Aziraphale stepped out of them and kicked them away, and he couldn’t ever remember being so careless with his clothing.

Crowley’s hands found their way to squeezing his hips, the demon moaning in pleasure.

“Are you okay?” Aziraphale murmured.

“Love your hips,” he growled. “Soft and lovely. And thisssss,” he hissed, cupping his bum and squeezing. “Sooo delightful.”

The angel took a moment to enjoy the attention, before he turned and pulled at Crowley’s waistband.

“May I?”

“Abssssssolutely.”

“How on earth do you get these on without a miracle?” he wondered aloud as he opened them and began to peel them down.

“Practisssse.”

Aziraphale got them to the floor and then happened to look up, right at Crowley’s Effort.

“Oh,” he squeaked. “Well.”

“Hey,” Crowley soothed, stroking his curls. “Come on, come back up. It’s okay, angel, no pressure.”

“But…I…”

He laid a hand on Crowley’s thin thigh, feeling how warm it was, how soft the hair, and then sliding up to carefully sweep his hand over the hard length.

“It’s very nice,” he said. “You’ve done a wonderful job, making it. Very well done.”

“Thank you,” Crowley breathed, gripping his shoulders.

“Oh. Sorry. Am I…allowed?” Aziraphale asked, pulling his hand away and Crowley hissed at him.

“Of course you’re bloody allowed!” he growled. “Bloody have at it!”

Aziraphale smiled bashfully before going back to it. He wrapped his fingers around it, feeling its weight and size. Not too big, really. His fingertips met around it. Quite long really, longer than his own Effort, though he’d never had a problem with his. Made trousers look better.

He squeezed it experimentally, stroking a few times. The skin moved over the hard engorged tissues, and the tip was rather slick. He let himself cup his balls, weighing them, caressing the skin.

Surely…no, he couldn’t. Could he? Humans seemed to like it. And it was right there. Wouldn’t it be the thing to do?

He glanced up at his companions face. Crowley was staring down at him, biting his lower lip, breathing through his nose. He gave him a little smile, which got him a gentle caress of his curls, and then leaned forward, giving the tip a small lick.

“Fuck!” Crowley gasped. “Angel!”

Oh, it wasn’t too bad really. True, not like a fine wine. Actually it wasn’t really like anything he’d ever eaten or drunk. Salty, but not overly so. A little sweet in there too. And smoky, like something burned.

He took his time, tongue travelling, learning the man under his hand, the things that made him gasp, what made his hips twitch, his hands grip tighter.

“Aziraphale,” he moaned. “Please. Sssstop.”

The angel pulled back and scrambled to his feet, where Crowley leaned in and wrapped his arms around his neck and shoulders and buried his face.

“If you keep on with that, this lesson will be over very soon,” the serpent groaned. “Fucking Someone, Aziraphale. By the feel of it, maybe you should be the one teaching me.”

“Oh. I was…it was…good?” he asked, stroking his hands over Crowley’s back and lingering where his wings attached when they were out.

“Fucking brilliant, angel.”

He nuzzled into Aziraphale’s neck, pressing kisses while he calmed down.

Truth be told, Crowley didn’t have a refractory period. He could just go and go and go until he was bored of it. But he didn’t want his first orgasm with his heavenly lover to be wasted. He wanted it inside him, deep inside where heaven would know the angel was his now.

“What now?” Aziraphale asked.

Crowley lifted his head and kissed him, snaking his long tongue inside again and tasting himself, carefully manoeuvring them over to the bed.

Honestly, it was extravagant for their little cottage, but their bed was one of the things Crowley had insisted upon.

Thick oak posts held up a canopy painted with stars, draping black curtains down to encase the vast mattress, piled high with more pillows than they could ever need, and farm more quilts and blankets than should be on a single bed, all in a deep red.

He laid Aziraphale out across the sheets and crawled on, straddling him. Oh, that was nice. Such a plush seat for his (admittedly) bony arse. Aziraphale’s hands came up to hold him by the hips and he let his own hands rest on the angel’s chest.

“We still all systems go?”

“Yes, I’m still enjoying it,” he said with a smile, thumbs stroking his hipbones.

“Good. Now, would you like to top or bottom?”

“What’s the difference?”

“Right, innocent angel. I forgot. Do you want to be inside me? Or me inside you? Then again, we can do other things. Frottage and oral and all sorts of things. Honestly, the possibilities.”

“How about we leave the possibilities for another time, dear,” he suggested. “I…I don’t know what I want. I quite like the sound of…penetration.”

“Right.”

“I think…perhaps…you inside me, this first time. Is that…would you like to do that?”

Crowley smiled at him and ducked down to kiss him again, taking his good sweet time.

Aziraphale moaned when Crowley’s wings manifested, blanketing him and trapping them in a private bubble all of their own. He felt so safe under the black feathers, and he buried his fingers in the shorter fluffier feathers at the base of the appendages, making Crowley groan.

“Angel, would it be terribly lazy of me to use a miracle to get you all stretched and slick for me? Because, honestly, it’s a faff.”

“Oh. Well, no, I don’t mind. I hadn’t thought of it, but I suppose the male physicality really isn’t designed to do this, is it? No, go right ahead. I defer to your experience.”

A quick snap of his long fingers and then Aziraphale squirmed. Crowley moved off him, sliding down to lay between his legs, and it seemed only natural to raise his knees, cradling his demon with his thighs.

“That’s it, angel,” he cooed, kissing him. “See? All instinctual.”

Crowley kept kissing him as he trailed a hand down, pausing to gently stroke Aziraphale unmercifully.

Such sensations to be had! It was wonderful, the shooting flames through him as that hot hand worked him over, pulling him up and up, things getting all tight and tingly, all squirmy in his belly and delightfully intense. He was gripping at Crowley’s hair again, and letting out all sorts of moans and groans and nonsense no one would ever be able to decipher, but Crowley seemed to know exactly what he meant, for he dipped his head and took a nipple in his mouth once more.

That was it, Aziraphale done for. It all condensed down and then exploded and he couldn’t even have told anyone how own name at that point.

Crowley took that opportunity of a blissed out angel to slip his fingers into the lax body, making sure he’d miracle enough lube and stretching. He knew some humans and almost all demons enjoyed pain with their pleasure, but he’d never been a huge fan of it, and he was pretty certain Aziraphale wasn’t either.

Uncomfortable, that was okay so long as it didn’t last. Painful, not a chance.

“Aziraphale,” he said, nuzzling at him until his eyes opened and he smiled.

“Oh, that was delightful,” he slurred, as if he’d had fifteen bottles.

“Mmmm, She knew what she was doing when she made orgasms. You still up for a little penetration, angel?”

“Yes, I’d quite like that. How do we…should I move?”

“No, no need. Just lay back, angel, and let me take care of you. Just…nothing should hurt you. If anything hurts, tell me. Okay?”

Aziraphale nodded and took a moment to arch up a little, just enough so his own wings had room to emerge.

“Much better,” he sighed, stretching them. He reached up and pulled Crowley in for a kiss, letting his tongue do a little exploring of his own as Crowley pulled up one of his knees, feeling between them for something, pressing against him.

It was very strange, but not bad. Just new. Something happening in that part of him, something going in when he knew that orifice was usually a one way street, and this was not the way. It was slick and warm and interesting, things stretching and flexing in a way they never had before.

Eventually, the inward slide stopped and he could feel the way Crowley’s hard length filled him up, feeling like it was supposed to be there, he was supposed to take Crowley within his body.

“Okay?” Crowley whispered against his lips.

“Mmmm. It’s…it’s new,” he said quietly. “Different.”

“Good new and different?”

“Yes, good feelings.”

“Anything not good?”

“No, nothing hurts. Just feels…a little strange really. Interesting.”

“Can I…?”

“Oh, yes, please do.”

Crowley gave him a smile and another kiss and then he began to move.

He moved the way he did when he was in serpent form, sinewy and smooth, flexing his hips, rolling them, and Aziraphale gasped.

That hard length moving within him, stroking his inners, teasing nerves he hadn’t known he possessed. It was wonderful, all that shooting pleasure. He buried his fingers back into Crowley’s feathers, arching up to kiss him, and something in that had something shifting, and whatever that was it felt incredible.

“Crowley,” he whined. “I…oh!”

“Easy, angel,” he soothed, picking up the pace. It was too good, he wasn’t going to last. They’d have many more times though. This wouldn’t be the last time he’d be able to sink into his angel. “Just relax, just ride the feelings.”

“It’s…oh, it’s so much!”

“I know. I’m closssse.”

Aziraphale couldn’t talk anymore, his mouth wouldn’t form anything intelligible. All he could do was bury his face in his demon’s neck and vocalise his pleasure, whining and moaning and trying to kiss the slick skin. It was building, the feeling of being about to explode, and he wanted it, wanted it so much. But more than that, he wanted Crowley to explode too, wanted him to find pleasure in his body, because of his body. He wanted the universe to know that this demon was his, that he belonged wholly to his demon, and he’d tear down heaven and hell for him.

It condensed into a moment, between one breath and the next, and then exploded. Aziraphale felt himself spurting between them, felt the way he was gripping so tightly at black feathers, the way he had wrapped his thigs around Crowley’s hips.

The demon felt and heard and watched Aziraphale come apart beneath him and took the moment to really go for it, to pound into him until his body gave in and he came hard inside his angel. Deep inside, great spurts of it, until no one would ever question that the angel was his.

He lost track of everything for a while, coming back to himself with Aziraphale stroking his hair. He’d collapsed onto the soft, sweaty chest, his softening length still inside Aziraphale, those glorious thighs cradling him.

“Mmmm,” he moaned.

“Hello, darling,” Aziraphale murmured. “Quite alright?”

“Mmmm. You?”

“Oh yes. Very much so.”

“Good times.”

He shifted and pulled out, flopping onto his side and pulling Aziraphale in to kiss him.

“Love you, angel.”

Aziraphale smiled against his lips.

“As I love you. Crowley?”

“Mmm?”

“I think I might need rather…extensive private tutoring in this subject. There seems an awful lot to learn.”

The demon grinned.

“Just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random story that popped into my head. Might be enough to get me through my writing slump
> 
> Please feel free to leave me a comment and let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
